jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Co by było, gdyby...
Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że na tej wiki jest już bardzo dużo opowiadań o alternatywnej wersji pierwszej części JWS, ale taką miałem wenę, wybaczcie. Poza tym piszę to opowiadanie głównie po to, aby wczuc się bardziej w klimat uniwersum JWS. W przyszłości mam zamiar napisac ciut ,,większe’’ opowiadanie, dlatego proszę o komentowanie i mówienie co jest źle. To powinienem zakończyc na kilkunastu rozdziałach. Zapraszam do czytania! Rozdział 1 Witajcie, ja jestem Czkawka i mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Możliwe, że o niej słyszeliście. Jeśli tak, to pewnie wiecie, że ta wyspa jest nieco inna od innych wysp. Nic szczególnego, rzekłbyś drobnostka, taki tyci, mały szczególik… SMOKI! No, ale wracając do mnie, mam 14 lat, jestem wikingiem i synem Stoika Ważkiego, wodza wioski i jednocześnie najbardziej pechowego wodza jakiego nosiła ziemia, bo który przywódca chciałby miec takiego syna i następcę jak ja. Inni chłopcy w moim wieku mają mięsnie, siłę, masę. A ja… chudzielec, słabeusz, nieudacznik itp. itd. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy się ze mnie nabijają. Nawet w ojcu nie miałem żadnego oparcia. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Pyskacz, kowal i najlepszy przyjaciel taty, ale on był bardziej moim nauczycielem. Pracowałem bowiem w kuźni jako jego czeladnik. Może się wydawac, że takie życie jest bez sensu. Nie wspomniałem jednak o moim sekretnym, najlepszym, i właściwie jedynym przyjacielu – Szczerbatku. Dlaczego sekretnym zapytacie. Gdyż jest smokiem. Do tego Nocną furią. Postrzeliłem go w ogon, ale nie potrafiłem go zabic. Zaopiekowałem się nim, ,,naprawiłem’’ ogon (dorobiłem coś w stylu protezy, jak już mówiłem byłem czeladnikiem kowala, a więc miałem o tym pewne pojęcie) a nawet dorobiłem mu siodło i na nim latałem. Mówię wam niesamowite! Dzięki niemu poznałem też sekrety i zachowania smoków. Okazało się, że to bardzo miłe i inteligentne stworzenia. Niestety, nie mogłem o tym powiedziec innym. W końcu zabijamy te stworzenia od setek lat i zapewne uznano by mnie za dziwaka. Boję się myślec co zrobiliby Szczerbatkowi. W tym czasie uczestniczyłem w smoczym szkoleniu i postanowiłem wykorzystac tajemnice, które poznałem dzięki Szczerbkowi. Nie dośc, że stałem się najlepszy, to jeszcze nie robiłem smokom żadnej krzywdy. No ale jak wiadomo kiedy ktoś taki jak ja nagle staje się najlepszy, wszyscy zaczynają się tym interesowac. Rozdział 2 Żeby uniknąc niejasności: '- kiedy będę pisał o Czkawce, wtedy zastosuję narrację pierwszoosobową' '- kiedy Czkawka będzie poza wydarzeniami, wtedy stosuję narrację 3-cio os.' To na wypadek, gdyby jakiś Nazi-grammar się przyczepił. Dzisiaj pracowaliśmy w grupach, byłem ze Śledzikiem. Kiedy Śledzik uciekł, jak to on, zostałem sam na sam z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym. Na szczęście pod kamizelką miałem schowanego węgorza (smoki nienawidzą węgorzy), więc gdy tylko się do mnie zbliżył, natychmiast się cofnął. Wykorzystałem to i zapędziłem go do klatki. Pyskacz, Śledzik (najmądrzejszy z nas wszystkich), Sączysmark (mój kuzyn,niestety), Astrid (piękna blondynka, podrywana przez mojego głupiego kuzynka z marnym skutkiem), Mieczyk i Szpadka (bliźniaki, i przy okazji idioci) byli zszkokowani. Po zajęciach chciałem sobie pójśc, ale nagle podeszła do mnie wyżej wymieniona grupka (bez Pyskacza i Astrid, która stała trochę z boku). Byłem przekonany, że znowu będą się ze mnie nabijac. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu byli bardzo przyjaźnie nastawieni i zaczęli wypytywac o to, co się przed chwilą stało. - Czkawka, jak ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Śledzik. - Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? – spytał Sączysmark. - No właśnie…ale że co? – zapytał Mieczyk (mówiłem,że idiota). Na szybko mu wyjaśniliśmy o co chodziło, ale i tak nie załapał, więc odpowiedziałem, że mam pare rzeczy do zrobienia i szybko odszedłem. W tej chwili do reszty grupki podeszła Astrid. - O, tu jesteś moja piękna – zaczął ją podrywac Sączysmark, co zaowocowało prawym sierpowym (dziewczyny oczywiście). - Mówiłam ci już, nie kocham cię – powiedziała Astrid. Słynęła nie tylko z tego, że była najdzielniejszą i najsilniejszą wojowniczką na Berk, ale również ze swej niedostępności.Każdy podryw kończył się uderzeniem podrywanej w podrywanego. - On coś ukrywa – zaczęła Szpadka. W przeciwieństwie do brata była nieco bardziej rozgarnięta, chociaż jej też zdarzały się dziwne ,,odpały’’. - To jest pewne – powiedział Sączysmark – pytanie tylko co. - Proponuję, aby któreś z nas go śledziło – zaproponowała Astrid – bo nie wierzę, w jakąś cudowną przemianę. - Ja tam myślę, że miał jakiegoś farta i tyle – powiedział Śledzik – przecież jeszcze na ostatnim szkoleniu o mało nie zginął. Nie mógł tak nagle stac się taki dobry. Tak naprawdę on też był ciekaw co tu się działo, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych nawet lubił przyszłego wodza. Poza tym wiedział, że każdy ma jakieś prywatne sprawy i inni nie powinni w nie ingerowac. Reszta grupy przyznała mu rację i postanowili, że na razie dadzą chłopakowi spokój. Tymczasem Czkawka szedł w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Rozdział 3 - Hej mordko – zawołałem do smoka. Po chwili zza krzaków wyszedł smok czarny jak noc. Miał zielone oczy, sympatyczny wyraz pyska, no i nie miał zębów (to znaczy miał, ale wysuwał je tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, np.podczas jedzenia). - Przyniosłem ci małe co nieco – powiedziałem, po czym zdjąłem z pleców kosz pełen ryb i wysypałem jego zawartośc prosto przed mordkę Szczerbola. Ten jednak spojrzał na mnie podejrzanym wzrokiem. - Spokojnie, nie ma węgorzy, sprawdziłem. Smok z apetytem zjadł całą porcję, po czym zacząłem się z nim bawic. Dowiedziałem się kolejnych paru ciekawych rzeczy o smokach, a na koniec postanowiłem polatac. Niestety podczas lotu spadłem ze Szczerbatka, a że było dośc wysoko to trochę się poobijałem. Odstawiłem Szczerbatka nad jeziorko i pobiegłem do wioski. Wparowałem do domu i opatrzyłem rany. Wystarczyło pare bandaży. Całe szczęście, że mój ojciec nie wrócił jeszcze z wyprawy, bo zaraz byłbym zasypany górą pytań. Wyruszył na poszukiwania Smoczego Leża. Tam miały przebywac wszystkie smoki, które atakowały naszą osadę. Spora częśc mieszkańców była sceptycznie do niej nastawiona. Próbowano już wiele razy i nic, a czasem zdarzało się, że statki nie wracały. Zdałem sobie wtedy sprawę, że muszę się na przyszłośc jakoś zabezpieczyc przed takimi upadkami. Byłem przywiązany linką do siodła, ale dzisiaj się zerwała, a ja nie chciałem ryzykowac. Całe szczęście, że upadłem na miekką trawę. Słońce dopiero zachodziło. Przyszedłem do twierdzy trochę wcześniej, aby jak najszybciej zjeśc kolację, ale gdy tylko usiadłem do stołu, do środka wpadło z pół wioski. Rozdział 4 Słyszałem jak wszyscy wymawiali moje imię. Najwidoczniej dowiedzieli się o wydarzeniach z dzisiejszych zajęc i chcieli mnie o to wypytac. Całe szczęście siedziałem w mniej widocznej części twierdzy, więc szybko zjadłem zawartośc półmiska i szykowałem się do wyjścia, ale gdy byłem już pod drzwiami zauważył mnie Pyskacz. - Czkawka – zawołał kowal, po czym pobiegł w moją stronę, podobnie jak reszta. Byłem jednak pod samymi drzwiami, więc błyskawicznie je otworzyłem i uciekłem. Jeżeli tak ma wyglądac sława i popularnośc, to ja dziękuję. Schowałem się za jakąś beczką i przeczekałem tam, aż wszyscy sobie pójdą. Nie byłem przygotowany na taką reakcję ludzi, więc postanowiłem sobie, że na razie będę ich unikał. Chciałem mieć trochę spokoju. Kiedy wszystko ucichło powoli poszedłem do kuźni. Miałem w głowie plan na całkiem niezły i wytrzymały, a jednocześnie wygodny pancerz. Zacząłem od szkiców. Byłby to brązowy kombinezon (jak w JWS 2), zasłaniający całe ciało. Po chwili namysłu dodałem jeszcze maskę. Miałem już plany, ale trzeba było jeszcze je zrealizowac. Spędziłem w kuźni z pół nocy. Siedziałbym całą, ale oczy już mi się same zamykały. I tak zrobiłem dośc dużo. Zostały mi tylko ostatnie poprawki. Schowałem strój w mojej pracowni i wróciłem do domu. Gdy tylko wróciłem do mojego pokoju, od razu runąłem na łóżko. Rozdział 5 W ciągu następnych kilku dni sporo się wydarzyło: na kolejnych szkoleniach znów pokazałem na co mnie stac, koledzy i Pyskacz zrobili się strasznie podejrzliwi, ja dokończyłem mój kombinezon, no i wrócił mój ojciec. Tak jak można było się spodziewac, niczego nie znaleźli. Jak tylko się dowiedział o moich sukcesach, od razu chciał ze mną porozmawiac, ale szybko uciekłem do Szczerbatka. Naprawdę nie miałem siły na taką rozmowę. Jak zawsze bawiłem się z moim ukochanym smokiem. Niestety, kiedy wieczorem wróciłem do domu, dorwał mnie ojciec. Już chciałem wejśc na górę gdy nagle… - Czkawka! Musimy pogadac – zawołał do mnie ojciec. No pięknie… - Hej tato – powiedziałem, po czym usiadłem w fotelu naprzeciwko niego. - Słyszałem, że nieźle ci idzie na smoczym szkoleniu – powiedział Stoik, poczym wstał i zaczął się głośno śmiac. Ponieważ nie za bardzo wiedziałem co robic, ja też zacząłem się śmiac. Jednak po chwili nadeszło pytanie, którego bardzo się obawiałem. - Ale powiedz mi, bo tego nikt nie wie. Skąd u ciebie nagle wzięły się takie umiejętności? Po tych słowach usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i zaczął na mnie patrzeć tym swoim szczęśliwym wzrokiem. Wiedziałem, że dopóki mu czegoś nie powiem, to nie pozwoli mi nawet wstac. - Aaa… bo widzisz tato… - stres zżerał mnie od środka, ale musiałem coś powiedziec - … no … zacząłem … trenowac. - Jak to trenowac? Z kim? - Eem… SAM! – gdyby ojciec nie był zmęczony podróżą, już dawno zacząłby coś podejrzewac. Chwilę na mnie patrzył, po czym powiedział, żebym szedł spac. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później wrócimy do tej rozmowy, ale teraz miałem spokój. Rozdział 6 Kiedy rano wstałem, mój ojciec jeszcze spał, więc szybko zjadłem śniadanie, zabrałem pare ryb dla Szczerbatka i poszedłem do lasu. Wziąłem też ze sobą mój nowy strój. Pomyślałem, że go dzisiaj przetestuję. Po nakarmieniu Szczerbatka, chwilę się z nim pobawiłem. Zauważyłem, że było już południe, więc nałożyłem kombinezon, wsiadłem na smoka i polecieliśmy. Było cudownie. Słońce świeciło mi w oczy, ale widoki były piękne. Lataliśmy bardzo długo. W pewnym momencie Czkawka przeleciał nad wioską. Wszyscy patrzyli się na tajemniczego jeźdźca, ale on tego nie zauważył. Był za bardzo pochłonięty lotem. Zaczął robic różne sztuczki. Robił beczkę, korkociąg, a w pewnym momencie, gdy leciał nad wodą, nawet odpiął się od smoka i zaczął spadac w dół. Wszyscy patrzyli na to zaszokowani. Smok jednak po chwili go złapał. Jeździec wsiadł na smoka. To były najszczęśliwsze chwile w jego życiu. Jednak po chwili ujrzał setki par oczu zapatrzone w niego. Dziękował wtedy wszystkim bogom jakich znał, że miał na sobie maskę. - Kto to jest? – zapytał jakiś wiking. - Czemu on lata na smoku? - Trzeba go złapac – powiedział Stoik – OGNIA! Tymczasem u Czkawki… Załogi katapult zaczęły we mnie strzelac. Skutecznie unikałem pocisków, ale postanowiłem zastosowac taktyczny odwrót. Poleciałem jednak w zupełnie przeciwną stronę niż Krucze Urwisko. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie z wioski na pewno przeczesaliby cały las, a wtedy znaleźliby Szczerbatka. Odleciałem, więc poza ich zasięg wzroku i dopiero wtedy odleciałem odstawić Szczerbatka. - No Szczerbol, tym razem nam się udało, – powiedziałem jeszcze podczas lotu – ale następnym razem musimy byc ostrożniejsi. Smok zaryczał do mnie coś po smoczemu, ale zapewne przyznał mi rację. Kiedy zostawiłem mojego przyjaciela w tym miejscu, co zawsze, natychmiast pobiegłem do domu. W wiosce… - Kto to na Thora był? – zapytał Stoik. - Nie mam pojęcia Stoik – odparł Pyskacz – A tak przy okazji gdzie jest Czkawka? Kowal chwilę się rozglądał, ale nie zauważył nigdzie chłopaka. Nagle w jego głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. Po chwili pobiegł w stronę domu wodza. Stoik, Astrid, Sączysmark i Śledzik zrozumieli o co mu chodziło i pobiegli za nim. Rozdział 7 Wpadłem do domu jak oparzony. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy zauważyłem, że ojca nie ma jeszcze w domu. Lecz po chwili usłyszałem z daleka głosy Pyskacza i Stoika. - Sugerujesz, że mój syn latał przed chwilą na NOCNEJ FURII!? – krzyknął Stoik. - Chłopak wie wiele rzeczy o smokach, co chwila gdzieś znika i nie chce w ogóle o tym rozmawiać. Sam przyznasz, że to podejrzane. Po tych słowach zaczęli jeszcze szybciej biec do domu Stoika. Bez chwili namysłu wbiegłem na górę, do mojego pokoju. Zdjąłem mój kombinezon ( na szczęście miałem pod nim to co zwykle, a więc zieloną koszulkę i brązowe spodnie), który wepchnąłem pod łóżko. Następnie narzuciłem na siebie moją futrzaną kamizelkę i usiadłem do stołu. Akurat miałem rozłożony jakiś szkic, więc postanowiłem porysować. Gdy tylko chwyciłem ołówek, drzwi otworzyły się z niesamowitą prędkością i do pokoju wskoczył Pyskacz. Za nim wściekły Stoik. Za nim z kolei zdziwiona Astrid. Za nią natomiast uradowany Sączysmark, który najwidoczniej myślał, że nakryje mnie na czymś bardzo złym. Na szarym końcu doczołgał się zdyszany Śledzik. Patrzyli na mnie, a ja na nich. Nie okazywałem strachu, tylko zdziwienie. Te pare dni robienia z siebie wiecznie niewinnego zrobiły ze mnie niezłego aktora. Postanowiłem zakończyć tę komedię. - Co wy wszyscy tutaj robicie? – zapytałem spokojnym głosem. Niestety, po komedii, na scenę wszedł dramat. - LATAŁEŚ NA SMOKU!!! – WRZASNĄŁ Sączysmark. - To dlatego jesteś taki dobry. Wytresowałeś smoka – stwierdził Śledzik. - Kiedy miałem latać na smoku, kiedy jeszcze przed chwilą spałem? – zapytałem, po czym wskazałem na moje łóżko, którego szczęśliwie zapomniałem rano posłać. W tym momencie do akcji wkroczył Stoik. - Synu? Powiedz nam co tu się dzieje. To twoje dziwne zachowanie… co się z tobą stało? Wszyscy zaczęli na mnie dziwnie patrzeć. W tym momencie wybuchłem. - Dajcie mi spokój! Kiedy wreszcie mi coś w życiu wychodzi, wy mi chcecie to odebrać. Nie ma mowy, abym zdradził wam mój sekret. Po tych słowach wyszedłem. - Łał – wydukał z siebie Sączysmark. - Zdenerwował się – powiedział Śledzik. - Posłuchajcie dzieciaki. Musicie coś dla mnie zrobić – zaczął Stoik – Martwię się o Czkawkę. Boję się, że zrobi coś głupiego. Dlatego proszę was, dowiedzcie się, co tu się na Thora dzieje. - W porządku wodzu – odpowiedziała Astrid – dowiemy się. - Stoik, a może chłopak ma rację, – stanął w obronie chłopaka Pyskacz – może rzeczywiście… - Nie, wszystko jest już ustalone. Cokolwiek ukrywa, dowiem się o tym. Nie wiedzieli, że ich podsłuchiwałem. Po tych słowach poszedłem do lasu na spacer. Rozdział 8 A więc tak chcieli pogrywać. Z jednej strony sam dałem trochę plamy z tym lotem, ale przecież mogli uszanować moją prywatność. Każdy ma jakieś sekrety…, ale z drugiej strony mało który sekret jest smokiem. Usiadłem pod drzewem i rozmyślałem. Przecież jeśli będą mnie śledzić, mogą znaleźć Szczerbatka. Co prawda, Śledzik był zbyt niewinny, a Sączysmark nierozgarnięty. Bliźniaki o tym nie wiedziały, ale Astrid mogłaby coś znaleźć. Pewnie będzie bardzo zdeterminowana, aby odkryć jakim cudem taki chudzielec jest lepszy od niej. W tym momencie wstałem i kontynuowałem spacer. Kiedy szedłem przez plażę, zauważyłem coś za skałą. Był to Śledzik. Kiedy do niego podszedłem, ten zaczął panikować. - OOOEEE………cz-cześć Czkawka! Coooo ty.. tu-tu….robisz? – zaczął się jąkać Śledzik. - Tak sobie tylko spaceruję, a co ty tu robisz? – zapytałem. - Ja?! Ja…też sobie chodzę…spaceruję. - Siedziałeś za skałą – uświadomiłem Śledzikowi – Podziwiałeś widoki? - Widoki? Tak! Tak, podziwiałem morze. Wiesz co Czkawka, muszę już lecieć. Na razie! Po tych słowach, bardzo szybkim krokiem udał się do wioski. - Hm, coś słabo wam idzie to śledzenie mnie – powiedziałem pod nosem Pomyślałem sobie, że zerknę co u mojego smoka. Ten jednak już smacznie spał w jaskini obok jeziorka, więc pomyślałem, że nie będę mu przeszkadzał. Sprawdziłem tylko czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i udałem się do domu. Zapadł już wieczór. Na szczęście było jeszcze wystarczająco jasno, aby cokolwiek widzieć. Kiedy byłem już na skraju lasu… - Witaj Czkawka. Odwróciłem się... Rozdział 9 ...i ujrzałem wkurzoną Astrid Hofferson. No to teraz się zacznie. - Mam nadzieję, że nigdzie ci się nie spieszy – powiedziała po czym do mnie podeszła. - Cóż, tak właściwie to… Nie było mi jednak dane dokończyć, gdyż ta po chwili wzięła swój topór i przygwoździła mnie do drzewa (nie dosłownie, oczywiście). - Porozmawiajmy trochę o twoich sukcesach – po czym zamilkła. Chyba chciała, abym to ja zaczął rozmowę. - No więc, zacząłem odnosić sukcesy, przyznaję – postanowiłem grać na zwłokę. - Nie drwij ze mnie – syknęła dziewczyna – chcę wiedzieć jak ty to robisz. W tym momencie mnie puściła, ale nie miałem zamiaru uciekać. I tak by mnie bez trudu dogoniła. - Przecież słyszałaś to już wcześniej. Zacząłem trenować. - I co? Tak nagle zebrało ci się na ćwiczenia, które po kilku dniach zrobiły z ciebie takiego świetnego wojownika. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z pogardą. Ja jednak milczałem. - Rozumiem, że nie jesteś chętny do rozmowy. No dobrze, ale pamiętaj – w tym momencie wycelowała we mnie palec – dowiem się co ty kombinujesz. Nie odpuszczę cię ani na krok. Zobaczę sobie ten twój sekret. - Nie sądzę, abyś miała okazję – powiedziałem. Te słowa ją trochę zszokowały. - O czym ty mówisz? Wiedziałem już co będę musiał zrobić. Musiałem jakoś karmić Szczerbatka, a przecież ona raczej nie pałałaby do niego sympatią. To było trudne, ale musiałem podjąć jakąś decyzję. Alternatywa zabicia Szczerbatka przez innych wikingów nie wchodziła w grę. - Ta wyspa to nie miejsce dla mnie Astrid. Z czasem zrozumiesz o czym mówię. I tak zostawiłem ją na skraju lasu. Powoli poszedłem do domu. Przeszedłem się jeszcze po wiosce. Księżyc widniał już na niebie w całej swej okazałości. Nie sądziłem, że nocą Berk jest takie piękne. To cudowne morze, las, mój dom. Niestety, będę musiał odzwyczaić się od tych widoków. Rozdział 10 Obudziłem się trochę wcześniej niż zwykle. Podniosłem głowę i zerknąłem w kąt pokoju. Kosz ryb, kombinezon i torba ze szkicami były na swoim miejscu. - Już czas. Przywdziałem strój, wziąłem wszystko co potrzebne. I udałem się do wyjścia. Obejrzałem ostatni raz mój pokój. Tyle wspomnień. A może jednak zostać. Może mógłbym… nie. Albo to, albo życie Szczerbatka. Muszę wybrać mniejsze zło. Zszedłem na dół. Mój ojciec jeszcze spał. Zostawiłem mu list, gdzie wszystko wyjaśniłem. Po cichu otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem. Był wczesny ranek. Jedynie poranne ptaszki ledwie co wygramoliły się ze swych domów. Byli trochę zdziwieni, kiedy ujrzeli przyszłego wodza z rzeczami ewidentnie wskazującymi na daleką podróż. Ale nie zwracałem na nich uwagi. Po prostu szedłem powoli w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Co chwila patrzyłem jeszcze na uśpione Berk, tak aby do końca życia zapamiętać ten widok. Nagle podbiegł do mnie Pyskacz. Przynajmniej będę mógł się z nim pożegnać. - Czkawka, co ty wyprawiasz?! – zapytał zszokowany blondyn. - Wybacz, ale nie mam wyboru. Dziękuję za wszystko czego mnie nauczyłeś. Dziękuję za to, że zawsze byłeś dla mnie oparciem – powiedziałem – i przyjacielem. Żegnaj. - Żegnaj chłopcze. Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego? - Tak trzeba Pyskacz, tak trzeba. I powoli udałem się dalej. Tymczasem Stoik, który zdążył się obudzić, szukał swego syna. Chciał go przeprosić za wczorajszą scenę, ale nie mógł go znaleźć. Pokój jego syna był pusty. Nie było nawet projektów. Po chwili zauważył list, leżący na biurku. Zaczął czytać jego treść… - Cześć mordko. Smok zaryczał przyjaźnie. O dziwo nie chciał nic jeść. Najwidoczniej było dla niego za wcześnie na śniadanie. Był jednak gotowy na podróż. Doczepiłem bagaże do siodła, siadłem na Szczerbatka i wystartowaliśmy. Postanowiłem wykonać ostatni lot nad Berk. - Czkawka! Czkawka!!! Stoik stał na środku placu, wokół którego zebrała się reszta obudzonej już wioski. Miał nadzieję, że jego syn jest jeszcze w wiosce. - Patrzcie! Nocna furia! – krzyknął Sączysmark. Oczom wikingów ukazał się smok czarny jak noc z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Nikt nie zadawał żadnych pytań. Nikt nic nie mówił. Każdy się domyślił kim był tajemniczy jeździec. Czkawka oglądał się jeszcze przez chwilę w stronę wioski, po czym poleciał w kierunku wschodzącego słońca. - Czkawka – szepnął Stoik. Kiedy jego syn miał niecały roczek, jego matka, Valka została porwana przez smoka. Teraz stracił również syna. Nie miał już nikogo. - Przejmij dowodzenie – rzucił do Sączyślina, ojca Sączysmarka, po czym udał się wolnym krokiem do swego domu. Chciał być sam. Astrid podniosła list upuszczony przez wodza. Przeczytała go i pobiegła do lasu. Zatrzymała się dopiero w miejscu, gdzie poprzedniego dnia rozmawiała z Czkawką. Nie mogła dojść do siebie po tym co przeczytała. Nigdy nie okazywała swoich uczuć Czkawce. Chociaż jego zachowanie i nieporadność często ją irytowały, coś do niego czuła. Jego zielone oczy. Myślała o nich po nocach. Teraz jego już nie było. Usiadła pod drzewem. Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zaczęła płakać. Rozdział 11 Leciałem. Nie czułem wściekłości, czy rozpaczy. Nie miałem wyrzutów sumienia. Tylko to przygnębienie. Postąpiłem słusznie i wiedziałem, że było to konieczne, ale myśl, że porzuciłem w jednej chwili miejsce, w którym spędziłem 15 lat nie dawała mi spokoju. Ojciec, dom, przyjaciele. Przyjaciele? Nie miałeś przyjaciół. Tak naprawdę tylko Pyskacz i twój ojciec nie odnosili się do ciebie z pogardą, a nawet oni często cię ignorowali. Miałeś tylko tego smoka. Tak, tylko Szczerbatka. W tym momencie zacząłem przypominać swoje życie na Berk. Nie były to przyjemne obrazki. Te drwiny mych ,,przyjaciół’’, uwagi ojca, odrzucenie, utrata matki, ciągłe porażki. Nie byłem jednym z nich. Nienawidzili mnie, a ja… - …nienawidziłem ich – dokończyłem na głos. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony. Zmieniałem się. Kiedyś byłem nikim. Cierpliwie znosiłem krzywdy, w nadziei, że kiedyś im pokażę, że jestem coś wart. Teraz byłem inny. Teraz chciałem zemsty. Dolecieliśmy, w końcu na jakąś wyspę. Było na niej pełno smoków różnych gatunków: Smiertniki Zębacze, Gronkle, Koszmary Pomocniki, Zęborogi Zamkogłowe itd. Niestety nie widziałem żadnej Nocnej Furii. Najwidoczniej Szczerbatek był tak samo samotny jak ja. Pomyślałem sobie, że to dobre miejsce na mój nowy dom. Zamieszkałem w jaskini, która znajdowała się w środku dużej góry. Z tego miejsca miałem widok na całą wyspę. Następne kilka dni minęło na zwiedzaniu wyspy i poznawaniu smoków. Od ucieczki Czkawki, Stoik nie wychodził ze swego domu. Całe dnie spędzał na wspomnieniach. Na zmianę myślał to o żonie, to o swoim synu. Od kilku dni był całkiem sam. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak bardzo krzywdził Czkawkę przez te wszystkie lata. Chciał mu to jakoś wynagrodzić. Ale jak? Jego już nie ma. Los odebrał mu kolejną ukochaną osobę i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Czy aby na pewno? Jako dziecko, bardzo często słyszał od ojca, że to my decydujemy o własnym losie, i że trzeba walczyć o lepsze jutro do końca. Walczyć. W tym momencie wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Czuł jak wracała mu wola do życia. Przed wejściem spotkał Pyskacza. - Zwołaj wioskę do twierdzy, – powiedział wódz – jeśli los chce mi odebrać na zawsze również syna, to będzie musiało się trochę postarać. Po czym udał się pewnym krokiem w stronę twierdzy. Ponieważ wyjeżdżam, next pojawi się prawdopodobnie dopiero w niedzielę popołudniu. Mam jednak dla was małe wyzwanie. Dokładniej ,,Ile To Opowiadanie Zgarnie Komentarzy CHALLANGE’’ (wybaczcie mam anty-talent do wymyślania nazw). Zasady są banalne. Wystarczy, że do niedzieli (powiedzmy godziny 19.00) to opko zgarnie 30 komentarzy. Do wyzwania nominuję: ' ' ' '- ciebie, który teraz to czytasz '- was, którzy mają zamiar to przeczytać, ale na szybko przewineli stronę w dół' '- wszystkich użytkowników Wiki' ' ' Jeśli wam się uda, gratulacje. Jeśli nie next pojawia się w poniedziałek (MUAHAAHAHAHAHAAH – diabelski smiech). Żeby nie było za łatwo: '- każdy od tej chwili może dodać tylko jeden komentarz (pozostałe nie będą liczone)' '- komentujący musi być zalogowany' ' ' Zobaczymy czy ktokolwiek mnie czyta. ' ' Powodzenia! Rozdział 12 Kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w twierdzy, Stoik zaczął przemowę. - Przyjaciele, wiem że oczekujecie ode mnie ponownego przejęcia pałeczki wodza i zajęcia się sprawami wioski. Wiem, że nie znosiliście Czkawki. Ja też czasami miałem dosyc mojego własnego syna. Ale to jednak był mój syn. Dlatego wyruszę na jego poszukiwania, a wodzem nadal będzie Sączyślin. Ostatnie zdanie zszokowało wszystkich na sali. Stoik najzwyczajniej w świecie zszedł z mównicy i udał się w stronę wyjścia. Na zewnątrz zagadał do niego Pyskacz. - Stoik, ja rozumiem, że straciłeś syna i chcesz go odzyskac, sam bardzo lubiłem tego chłopaka, ale co z wioską? - Pyskacz, gdybyś miał syna i ktoś lub coś by ci go odebrało, siedziałbyś z założonymi rękoma i czekał na cud? - No to pozwól mi chociaż płynąc z tobą. - Lepiej zostań na wypadek gdyby smoki zaatakowały wioskę. - Co to to nie – powiedział Pyskacz – chłopak był moim czeladnikiem przez większośc swego życia i wypadałoby, żebym się interesował jego losem. Stoik przez chwilę się zastanawiał, aż ostatecznie się zgodził. Po chwili z twierdzy wyszli Sączysmark, bliźniaki, Śledzik i Astrid, która podeszła do rozmawiających mężczyzn. - Wodzu, ja też chcę popłynąc – zadeklarowała wojowniczka. - A od kiedy to zależy ci na Czkawce? – zapytał Sączysmark - Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu ostatniej nocy przed jego odejściem rozmawiałam z nim. Próbowałam trochę go przycisnąc, aby wyjawił mi ten swój sekret i myślę, że to wtedy wymyślił ten pomysł z ucieczką – powiedziała smutna dziewczyna. - Chciałam to jakoś naprawic – dodała po chwili. W rzeczywistości nie wyobrażała sobie bez niego życia i chciała go przekonac do powrotu. - W takim razie my też płyniemy – powiedziały całkiem poważnie bliźniaki. - To ja też – powiedział Śledzik, wskazując na bliźniaki i robiąc minę, mówiącą ,,Nie puszczę ich samych’’. - Skoro moja piękna płynie, – zaczął Sączysmark – to ja… Nie zdążył jednak dokończyc, gdyż jego piękna spojrzała na niego mrożącym krew w żyłach wzrokiem. - No dobrze, - powiedział Stoik – więc widzimy się za godzinę w porcie. Godzinę później cała ekipa płynęła już w kierunku, w którym poleciał Czkawka. Rozdział 13 Kilka dni później. - STOIK! – wrzasnął Pyskacz, próbując przekrzyczec szalejący sztorm – Musimy zatrzymac się na tej wyspie, inaczej nas zatopi! - Co ty nie powiesz?! – zapytał z sarkazmem wódz. Burza trwała już trzy godziny i dopiero teraz zauważyli jakiś ląd. Jak najszybciej dopłynęli do wyspy i schowali się pod drzewami. W ciągu ostatnich dni morale drużyny znacznie spadły. Po drodze przeczesali już dwie wyspy. Ani śladu Czkawki. Napotkali za to dwa razy deszcz, jeden grad, a teraz jeszcze burzę. Byli daleko od domu i nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie ukrył się chłopak, którego szukali. - Patrzcie! – krzyknął Śledzik, pokazując palcem na jakąś jaskinię. Nawet z daleka widzieli, że w środku pali się ognisko. - Myślicie, że to on? – zapytał Sączysmark. - Ale kto? – zapytali jednocześnie Mieczyk i Szpadka. Wszyscy się załamali. Stoik bardzo powoli wytłumaczył im, że są od kilku dni na wyprawie i szukają Czkawki. Ponieważ było już późno postanowili przespac się pod drzewami, a rano sprawdzic jaskinię. Wróciła im nadzieja na powodzenie misji. Ale kiedy wszyscy już zasnęli, czyjś cień przemknął obok obozowiska. Zauważyła to Astrid, która nie spała. Podniosła się najciszej jak mogła i zaczęła go śledzic. Po chwili go dogoniła. Było ciemno i nie widziała jego twarzy, ale była pewna, że to Czkawka. Rzuciła się na niego. Nie spodziewał się tego i upadł na ziemię… Tymczasem w pewnej jaskini. Siedziałem ze Szczerbatkiem przy ognisku. Nie było zimno, ale padało niemiłosiernie i trochę zmokłem. Ta wyspa była wspaniała. Poznałem na niej tyle smoków i ich zwyczaje, że aż sam się dziwiłem jakie mam szczęście. O ile odejście z rodzinnej wyspy można nazwac szczęściem. Nadal nie miałem pewności, czy postąpiłem słusznie. Kiedy jednak widziałem szczęśliwego Szczerbatka, bawiącego się z innymi smokami, nie miałem wątpliwości. Teraz mój przyjaciel smacznie spał. Zjadłem kolację, ale jeszcze nie układałem się do snu. Coś mi mówiło, że jeszcze nie pora spac. Z powrotem w lesie. - Astrid? Co ty na Odyna wyprawiasz? Dziewczyna kojarzyła ten głos, ale to nie był ten słodki głos, który tak bardzo chciała usłyszec. - Wybacz, Pyskacz. Myślałam, że jesteś Czkawką. Pyskacz podniósł się z ziemi. Był trochę ubłocony i przez to wyglądał trochę śmiesznie. Spojrzał na nią z miną typu ,,Serio???’’ i zapytał: - Z całym szacunkiem dla tego chłopaka, ale czy ja naprawdę przypominam ci Czkawkę? - Nie, po prostu było ciemno. Przepraszam. Wiking przyjął przeprosiny. - Tak właściwie to co ty tu robisz? - Zauważyłam, jak ktoś się skradał (znaczy ty) i byłam przekonana, że to Czkawka. A ty dokąd idziesz? - Widzisz Astrid, ja bardzo lubię Czkawkę i nie mogę czekac do jutra na spotkanie z nim. A zresztą chciałbym pogadac z nim jako pierwszy. - Więc idę z tobą. I poszli w kierunku jaskini, w której rzekomo ukrywał się zbiegły Czkawka. Spokojnie, dzisiaj dodam jeszcze jeden rozdział. Rozdział 14 Prawie żem zapomniał. Dzięki za pozytywne komentarze i za to, że jednak mnie czytacie. Dedyk leci do Szczerbka 1234 za 30. komentarz i całkiem udaną próbę diabelskiego śmiechu. ' ' P.S. Zapomniałem przez pomyłkę dodać 12. rozdział, więc jeśli jest już dodany, przeczytaj go. Jeśli go już czytałeś, to dla pewności przeczytaj jeszcze raz. Jeśli jeszcze go nie ma, bądź cierpliwy. ' ' Nie mogłem zasnąć. Szczerbatek spał już od dobrej godziny, a ja nadal byłem przytomny i gotowy do działania. Po chwili ( burza się już uspokoiła) usłyszałem czyjeś kroki i przyciszone rozmowy. Byli bardzo blisko. - I co? Jest w środku? – zapytała szeptem Astrid. Ukrywanie się w krzakach było bardzo niewygodne, ale nie mieli pewności czy tam na pewno siedzi Czkawka. - Nie jestem pewien, - odpowiedział Pyskacz – ale to chyba on. - TAKKKKK – pomyślała radośnie Astrid – to teraz TYLKO przekonać go do powrotu. - Ja pójdę pierwszy. Pyskacz wyszedł z krzaków i powoli udał się w stronę jaskini. Kiedy wszedł, ujrzał chłopca wpatrzonego w płonące ognisko. Obok niego leżała śpiąca Nocna Furia. - Czy potrzeba było aż smoka, aby inni zaczęli się mną interesować – spytał zły Czkawka. Nadal patrzył ślepo w ognisko. - Co jak co, ale mi nie zarzucisz braku zainteresowania twoją osobą. W tym momencie spojrzałem na niespodziewanego gościa. Uśmiechnąłem się, po czym wstałem i go przytuliłem. - Wybacz Pyskacz. – powiedziałem już bez żadnych wyrzutów – Myślałem, że to mój ojciec. Co ty tutaj robisz? - Raczej co mu tu robimy. Po tych słowach z cienia, wyłoniła się Astrid. W dwóch skokach była przy mnie. - Czkawka ty żyjesz! – po czym mnie przytuliła. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Widziałem tylko Pyskacza. - Tak trzymać młody – wyszeptał. Po chwili dziewczyna się ode mnie oderwała. - Przepraszam – powiedziała Astrid. Jej twarz oblała się rumieńcem. - Nic się nie stało – powiedziałem – zapewne chcecie, abym wrócił na Berk. - Tak Czkawka – zaczął Pyskacz - na wyspie jest jeszcze twój ojciec i reszta dzieciaków. Stoik po twoim odejściu się załamał. Przypłynęliśmy, aby ci uświadomić, że nie musisz żyć na wygnaniu i możesz spokojnie wrócić. - I co, po tych wszystkich latach wyżynania smoków, tak po prostu pozwolicie Szczerbatkowi żyć wśród nas – wskazałem palcem na smoka, który przed chwila się obudził i patrzył na nas zaspanym wzrokiem. Pyskacz był zakłopotany. Rzeczywiście, całkiem zapomnieli o smoku. Z opresji wyratowała go Astrid. - Czkawka proszę cię, wróć do nas. Wiem, że masz powody, aby tego nie robić, ale zmienimy się. Jesteś pierwszym wikingiem, który lata na smoku, a ktoś taki jest kimś. Tylko wróć na Berk. Wszyscy tego chcemy. Możemy nawet zawrzeć pokój ze smokami. - Zrobilibyście to dla mnie? – zapytałem. - Jak najbardziej – wtrącił się Pyskacz – w końcu jesteś moim przyjacielem. Tej nocy jeszcze trochę porozmawialiśmy, aż w końcu zasnęliśmy. Nie było sensu, aby Pyskacz i Astrid wracali do obozu, więc zostali na noc. Pamiętajcie o 12. rozdziale. Rozdział 15 Astrid zawsze wstawała wcześnie, więc gdy tylko do jaskini dostały się pierwsze promienie słońca, obudziła się. - To jest życie godne wojowniczki - pomyślała jeszcze z zamkniętymi oczami – pobudka wcześnie rano, daleko od domu i z ukochanym mężczyzną u boku. Zaraz, co??? Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że jest wtulona w Czkawkę. Bardzo powoli się od niego odsunęła. Nie miała nic przeciwko przytulaniu się do śpiących ukochanych. Problem pojawiał się, gdy ukochany się przebudzał. Ognisko jeszcze lekko płonęło, poza tym było dość ciepło. Wymówka w stylu ,,bo było zimno’’ nie miałaby żadnego sensu. Tym bardziej, że Pyskacz, który spał naprzeciwko niej dawał więcej ciepła niż Czkawka. Po chwili chłopak również się obudził. - Hej Astrid - powiedział ciągle ziewając - Jak się spało? - Dobrze - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Po tych słowach Astrid odwróciła twarz, jakby chciała ukryć łzy albo coś innego na jej twarzy. Nie zwracałem na to uwagi. W milczeniu zjedliśmy śniadanie. Pyskacz cały czas spał. W sumie nic dziwnego. Było wcześnie rano. W tym momencie Astrid zaproponowała mi… - Czkawka, Pyskacz jeszcze śpi i pewnie nieprędko się obudzi. Może poszlibyśmy się gdzieś przejść? Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. On też smacznie spał, a obok niego leżał kosz z rybami, więc jakby co miał śniadanie. - Pewnie, czemu nie - odpowiedziałem - zobaczysz wyspę. Mówię ci jest wspaniała. Wyszliśmy z jaskini. Szliśmy przez las. Rozmawialiśmy. Śmialiśmy się. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu rozmawiałem z nią tak po… przyjacielsku. - Wiesz, w sumie życie na tej wyspie nie jest takie złe - powiedziałem - poznałem bardzo dużo rzeczy o smokach, mam dużo czasu dla Szczerbatka. Nawet w nocy, w tej jaskini spało mi się dzisiaj jakoś, hm, przyjemniej. Może dlatego, że byliście ze mną. -Amm..e..eeee, bardzo możliwe - zająkała się Astrid. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. - Coś się stało? Tymczasem w głowie Astrid Spokojnie, dziewczyno, nie panikuj. Jeśli się pospieszysz, palniesz jakąś głupotę i nie masz u niego szans. Jeśli z kolei będziesz milczeć, on uzna cię za jakąś psycholkę. O rety. Czy ja panikuję? Nie, to niemożliwe. Jestem wojowniczką, nieustraszoną Astrid Hofferson. Co się ze mną dzieje? - Astrid panikuje, nie jest wojowniczką, bo się zakochała, w Czkawku Haddocku - zaczęły chichotać wnerwiające, szare komórki. - Dzięki liliputy - rzekła sama do siebie Astrid. - ASTRID! Twój chłopak marzeń coś chce. W tym momencie Astrid wróciła na ziemię. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytałem zmartwiony. - Tak - odpowiedziała Astrid - zamyśliłam się. - I to nieźle. Zaczęłaś coś gadać o jakiś liliputach. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać, po czym poszliśmy z powrotem w stronę jaskini. Przed wejściem dziewczyna mnie zatrzymała. - Czkawka, ja… bardzo przepraszam za tamtą noc. Nie powinnam być taka agresywna. Przyznaje byłam trochę zazdrosna o twoje sukcesy. Wybaczysz mi? - Dla ciebie wszystko - odpowiedziałem. Po tych słowach Astrid dosłownie odpłynęła. Nie chciałem jej przeszkadzać w marzeniach, więc podszedłem do Pyskacza, który już wstał. Szczerbatek kończył jeszcze jedzenie ryb. - No, gołąbki - powiedział Pyskacz - chyba czas się zbierać. W ciągu paru minut smok skończył posiłek, ,,ocuciliśmy’’ Astrid i całą czwórką wyruszyliśmy do obozowiska. Rozdział 16 - Astrid? Pyskacz? Stoik wołał już od 15-stu minut. Obudził w tym czasie resztę drużyny. Ci dopiero po chwili zauważyli brak dwóch towarzyszy. - Wodzu - zaczął Śledzik - a może Astrid i Pyskacz sami wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Czkawki. - Czy ja wiem Śledzik. Po co mieliby… Stoik pomyślał, że to w sumie miało sens. Pyskacz przecież uwielbiał Czkawkę. A Astrid… no proszę - pomyślał Stoik - czyżby nam się coś tu szykowało? Stoik uśmiechnał się do siebie w myślach. Był dumny ze swego syna. Z zadumy wyrwał go jednak szelest w krzakach. Po chwili z tychże krzaków wyszła Astrid, a tuż za nią Pyskacz. - Astrid! Pyskacz! - krzyknęła uradowana kompania. Sączysmark pobiegł do Astrid w celu uściskania jej. Dziewczyna jednak szybko odsunęła się w bok. Sączysmark przez to potknął się o jakiś korzeń i upadł pod drzewem. Biedaczek nie wiedział. że jeszcze dwa dni wcześniej jakiś smok postanowił właśnie tu zostawić resztki swego obiadu. Wszyscy, wliczając Stoika, śmiali się z chłopaka bez opamiętania. - Bardzo śmieszne - rzucił naburmuszony Sączysmark. Nagle wszystkie śmiechy ucichły. Z tych samych krzaków wyszedł smok czarny jak noc z siodłem na swym grzbiecie. Obok niego szedł człowiek, w swym kombinezonie, hełmem na twarzy i z torbą, prawdopodobnie z jakimiś papierami. Tajemniczy człowiek zdjął hełm i oczom wikingów ukazał się nie kto inny, jak Czkawka. - Synu - wyszeptał Stoik, po czym przytulił swego syna. Radości nie było końca. Ojciec po wysłuchaniu syna, zgodził się na pokój ze smokami. Rozmowy toczyły się, aż do popołudnia, kiedy to wyruszyli na Berk. Kilka miesięcy później Zima minęła. Zaczęła się wiosna. Przez te pół roku bardzo dużo się zmieniło. Smoki zamieszkały na Berk i teraz prawie każdy wiking posiada swojego własnego, ja przestałem być wioskową łamagą oraz założyliśmy Smoczą Akademię, gdzie ja, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki uczymy się wszystkiego o smokach. No i coś zbliżyło mnie i Astrid. Jesteśmy teraz bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Ale oczywiście prędzej czy później coś musi się najzwyczajniej SCHRZANIĆ… Rozdział 17 Tego dnia, jak zwykle, mieliśmy zajęcia w Akademii. Wypadała akurat lekcja teorii. Przykry obowiązek. Sam przyznam, że są one niezwykle nudne, dlatego zaoszczędzę wam jej opisu. Na szczęście, zbliżał się ich koniec. - Dobra kochani, koniec zajęc – powiedziałem do uczniów. - Dzięki ci Thorze! – krzyknął uradowany Sączysmark. Na nieszczęście, na arenę( tam odbywały się zajęcia) wszedł Pyskacz z ważną dla mnie wiadomością. - No młody, już możesz zacząc się cieszyc – powiedział na powitanie – Mam dla ciebie wiadomośc. - Doprawdy? – zapytałem wikinga jednocześnie mocując się z siodłem Szczerbatka. Wymagało paru drobnych napraw. Na szczęście już kończyłem. - Tak doprawdy. Na Berk przypłynie bardzo bliska ci osoba. Wiesz o kim mówię? W tym momencie podniosłem głowę znad siodła. Zauważyłem, że pozostali jeźdźcy i ich smoki obserwowały tę rozmowę z zaciekawieniem. Domyślałem się o jakiego gościa chodzi, ale nie chciałem o tym rozmawiac. - Nie do końca wiem o kim mówisz, Pyskacz. - Czkawka! ONA przyjeżdża! – powiedział głośno uradowany kowal. - ONA?! – krzyknąłem. - ONA? – spytali jeźdźcy. - WRAU? – spytały smoki. - ONA?! – spytała wściekła Astrid. Oj tak, ta dziewczyna była o mnie zazdrosna i już nie próbowała nawet tego ukrywac. - Tak dokładnie – odpowiedział Pyskacz – Chodzi mi oczywiście o Mary. - Kim jest Mary? – zapytali jednocześnie jeźdźcy. - Właśnie. Kim jest Mary? – spytała Astrid. Bawiła się swoim toporem, co oznaczało ,, Odpowiedz albo pożałujesz’’. - Ja wam opowiem – zaofiarował Pyskacz – Otóż kiedy Czkawka miał 7 lat, on, Stoik, ja i paru innych wikingów popłynęło na wyspę Mardok. Ładna wyspa, swoją drogą. Dużo tam zwierzyny, ładne plaże itd. Byliśmy tam przez miesiąc. Wtedy to nasz przyszły wódz, czyli Czkawka, poznał córkę wodza wyspy Mardok. Przecudną Mary. Była w jego wieku. Spędzali dużo czasu ze sobą. Chodzili wieczorami po plaży, spacerowali po lesie, rozmawiali, śmiali się. Prawda chłopcze? To pytanie było skierowane do mnie. Coraz bardziej oblewał mnie rumieniec. Pozostali jeźdźcy zaczęli cicho chichotac. Wszyscy oprócz Astrid. Patrzyła na mnie tym swoim wzrokiem najgroźniejszej wojowniczki na Berk. Tak jakby chciała mnie zarąbac tym toporem, za to, że wiele lat wcześniej rozmawiałem z jakąś dziewczyną. I pewnie tak było. Pokiwałem lekko głową, odpowiadając na zadane przed chwilą przez Pyskacza pytanie. - Tak, – wydukałem – tak właśnie było. - Ale na tym nie koniec. Chodziły plotki, że nasz Czkawuś i Mary się w sobie zabujali. Pamiętam nawet, że pod koniec tego wyjazdu Stoik i Fergus, wódz wyspy, zaczęli dyskutowac na temat zaślu.. Tego było za wiele! - PYSKACZ! – wrzasnąłem, po czym dodałem spokojnie – Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiac na osobności? - Emm… jasne! Szybko odciągnąłem go na bok. - Pyskacz, co ty wyprawiasz?! To są niesamowicie prywatne sprawy. MOJE sprawy! Nie musisz rozpowiadac o mnie i Mary na lewo i prawo. Spójrz tylko na Astrid. Pyskacz spojrzał i zrozumiał w czym rzecz. Przez chwilę bał się, że gdy tylko wyjdzie z areny, Czkawkę czeka marny los. - Przepraszam Czkawka – powiedział skruszony – trochę mnie poniosło. - No dobrze, nic się nie stało. Lepiej już idź. Za chwilę może się tu zrobic bardzo nieprzyjemnie. - Powodzenia. Po tych słowach, Pyskacz bardzo szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę kuźni. Podszedłem do reszty dzieciaków i od razu dostałem gradem pytań i komentarzy. Droga widownio, cyrk czas zacząc. - No proszę – zaczął tym swoim ironicznym głosem mój kuzyn Sączysmark – My cię mieliśmy za ostatnią ofermę, a ty flirtujesz sobie z jakimiś księżniczkami. - Co? Flirtuję z księżniczkami? Co ty bre… - A ładna chociaż? Nie no na pewno ładna, co nie brat? – spytała Szpadka. - No… na pewno. Chyba… - Posłuchajcie, nie wiem o co wam chodzi. To tylko przyjaciółka. - Przyjaciółka? – rzuciła we mnie Astrid (pytaniem, nie toporem) – To może opowiesz nam o swoim niedoszłym ślubie, co? Znowu ten jej wzrok. Przyznaję, że trochę się bałem. - Ślubie? Jakim ślubie? – zapytałem. - Twoim ślubie – odpowiedział Śledzik. - No właśnie – powiedziała Szpadka. - Pyskacz palnął coś przez pomyłkę. Nie miało być żadnego ślubu. - To czemu spędzałeś z nią tyle czasu – zaśmiał się Sączysmark. - Bo była jedyną osobą, która mnie nie odrzucała. Ona jako jedyna mnie lubiła. Wszyscy zamilkli, ale ja się dopiero rozkręcałem. - Wy wszyscy mnie nienawidziliście! WSZYSCY! Dlatego jest mi taka bliska! Bo jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem was! Opadły im szczęki. Nie sądzili, że wciąż nosiłem urazę po moim ,,poprzednim życiu’’. Ale ja tak łatwo nie zapominam krzywd. - Przepraszam – szepnąłem, po czym wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i szybko odleciałem. Jeźdźcy stali tam jeszcze kilka minut. Po kilku minutach rozeszli się w milczeniu. Nawet bliźniakom jakoś nie chciało się już rozrabiac. Astrid chodziła przygnębiona do końca dnia. Czuła, że w rzeczywistości Czkawka nigdy jej nie wybaczy tych wszystkich krzywd. Znowu leciałem. Polatałem ze Szczerbatkiem do wieczora. Nie powiedziałem ani słowa podczas lotu. Wspominałem tamten miesiąc. Miesiąc z nią, i najwspanialszy miesiąc mego życia. Dopiero kiedy wszedłem do domu, do mego pokoju, ożyłem. Mało tego, zacząłem skakac z radości. Zdałem sobie właśnie sprawę, że ma ukochana Mary, przypłynie na Berk, i że zobaczę ją po tych latach rozłąki. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, kochałem te dziewczynę. Ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie o Astrid. W niej z kolei podkochiwałem się od 5-ego roku życia. Zacząłem chodzic po pokoju. Szczerbatek patrzył na mnie lekko zdziwiony moim zachowaniem. - Co mam zrobic Szczerbek? – spytałem smoka – Kocham jedną i drugą. Mary czy Astrid? Mary czy jednak Astrid? Może Mary, a może Astrid? Tyle pytań, a odpowiedzi jak nie było, tak wciąż nie ma. Och, te trudne wybory moralne… Rozdział 18 Następnego dnia pogodziłem się z resztą. Przeprosiłem ich za to co powiedziałem. Zrozumieli. Ale miałem poważniejszy problem. Ciągle nie wiedziałem co zrobic z moimi uczuciami. Którą wybrac? Kilka dni później Tego dnia przypływała Mary, a ja nadal nie wiedziałem co robic. No trudno później będę się tym martwił. Zjadłem śniadanie, przyszykowałem się i razem z Szczerbatkiem poszedłem w stronę portu. Mój ojciec i kilku starszych wikingów już tam czekało. W oddali było już widac jakiś statek. Na jego żaglu, kruk, godło Mardok. Po chwili doszła reszta. Była Astrid ze swoją niebieską Wichurą z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. Był Sączysmark z czerwonym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Hakokłem. Obok bliźniaki i ich Jot i Wym, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy – ten sam, z którym kiedyś ,,walczyłem’’ za pomocą węgorza. Obydwa łby dokuczały bliźniakom. Widac nie wiele się różnili od swych właścicieli. Na końcu Śledzik oraz Sztukamięs, jego Gronkiel. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie okręt, który właśnie przybił do brzegu. Pasażerowie zaczęli schodzi z pokładu. Na przedzie szedł Ferguson, bardzo wysoki, umięśniony, ale i sympatyczny wódz Mardok. Przywitał się ze Stoikiem, a potem ze mną. Może nie będzie tak źle, pomyślałem. Może nie jest już taka piękna. I po chwili wyszła ona. Nie zbrzydła przez te lata. Wręcz przeciwnie. O ile kiedyś była ładna, o tyle teraz była piękna. Te jej krótkie, jak na dziewczynę, krucze włosy, piękne zielone oczy. Pozostali chłopacy wywalili języki na wierzch. Takiego bóstwa jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli. - Czkawka! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Podbiegła do mnie i wpadliśmy sobie w ramiona. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. - Ależ wypiękniałaś – powiedziałem. - Ty również nieźle się trzymasz – po czym się zaśmialiśmy. Miała zostac na miesiąc, tak jak wtedy. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że szykuje się kolejny piękny okres w moim życiu. Poszliśmy do twierdzy. Tam odbyła się wspaniała uczta z okazji przybycia gości. Siedziałem obok Mary. Było wspaniale, ale nigdzie nie widziałem Astrid. Astrid tymczasem siedziała w lesie. Chciała być sama. Widziała jak się do siebie przytulali. Tak jak rozdzielone, zakochane pary przytulają się po latach. Brakowało tylko pełnego namiętności pocałunku. Widziała jakimi uczuciami ją darzył. Wiedziała, że Czkawka kocha Mary. Znowu zaczęła płakac, tak jak przy jego odejściu. Czkawka tymczasem przechadzał się po uczcie po plaży. Z nią. Jak dawniej. Spacer, rozmowy, śmiechy. Był wieczór. Słońce już zachodziło. To były cudowne chwile. Musiałem się jej o coś zapytac. Za kilka dni miały być na Berk walentynki. Chciałem pójść na bal z Mary. Ale czy się zgodzi? - Mary, – zacząłem niepewnie – mam do ciebie pytanie. - Jakie? Na początku nie mogłem zebrac się na odwagę. Bałem się tego co usłyszę. - Spokojnie Czkawka – powiedziała tym swoim anielskim głosem Mary – Cokolwiek mi powiesz, będziesz dla mnie ważny. Zawsze. Teraz albo nigdy. - Poszłabyś ze mną na bal Walentynowy? Staliśmy w milczeniu. Moja prośba ją zaszokowała. Jaka będzie jej odpowiedź? No i jak sądzicie – zgodzi się Mary czy nie zgodzi? Piszcie w komentarzach. Pierwsze 3 osoby, które odpowiedzą prawidłowo mają dedyk. Rozdział 19 Dedyki na końcu, żeby nie spoilerować. Cisza. Zawiesiła się czy co? A może to jakaś choroba? A nie… ona jest po prostu zszokowana. - W porządku? - zapytałem milczącą już od minuty Mary. - Tak - wydusiła z siebie Mary - Ja tylko…nie wiem co powiedzieć. - Ale zgadzasz się? Teraz był decydujący moment. - Czkawka…ale ja nie mogę. I w tym momencie cała radość z jej przyjazdu poszła się chędożyć. - Ale dlaczego? - nie mogłem się tak po prostu z tym pogodzić. Musiałem o nią walczyć. - Ja mam chłopaka, Czkawka. Mieszka na mojej wyspie. Chłopaka? Czekałem na nią 8 lat, a ona przychodzi i mówi ,,Mam chłopaka’’. To było żałosne. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę już nic zrobić. Ale cóż…życie toczy się dalej. - Przepraszam Czkawka. Ja go naprawdę kocham - próbowała mnie pocieszyć Mary. - Nic się nie stało, Mary - uśmiechnąłem się, pomimo tego, że w środku chciałem płakać - przynajmniej jesteś szczęśliwa. Mary też się uśmiechnęła. Miała drobne wyrzuty sumienia, że tak go zraniła po 8-iu latach rozłąki. A mimo to jej przebaczył. Taki przyjaciel to prawdziwy skarb, pomyślała. Spacerowaliśmy jeszcze przez jakąś godzinkę po czym wróciliśmy do wioski. Kiedy już odprowadziłem ja pod dom, w którym mieszkała, poszedłem do siebie. Stanąłem pod drzwiami. - Ojciec zaraz zaleje mnie pytaniami - pomyślałem. Normalnie stałbym jeszcze pare minut pod drzwiami, aby wymyśleć jakąś odpowiedź. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj było mi to obojętne. Wszedłem do środka. Tak jak sądziłem ojciec spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Wiedział, że chcę zaprosić Mary. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę. - Ma chłopaka. Powiedziałem to tonem mówiącym ,,Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać’’. Poszedłem prosto do swojego pokoju. Szczerbol chciał chyba jeszcze polatać, ale nie miałem na to siły. Położyłem się na łóżku. Już się jako tako pogodziłem z faktem, że Mary nie będzie moja. Uśmiechnąłem się. Byłem pewny - kocham Astrid. Ale jeśli dowie się, że chciałem zaprosić Mary, nie będzie chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Kobietę, która cię nienawidzi trudno zaprosić na cokolwiek, a co dopiero na bal walentynkowy. Pomyśli sobie, że zmieniam kobiety jak rękawiczki. Dzięki Odynie za kolejny problem moralny. Zgodnie z obietnicą dedyk dla Dareka 59, Evellynn HTTYD i Alibeja. Oddzielne dedyki dla Agaciorka03 i Adve i Vanessy za podanie dokładnego powodu (narzeczony). Rozdział 20 Wstałem dosyć późno. Przez pół nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Z jednej strony odmowa Mary, a z drugiej całkiem możliwa odmowa Astrid. Jak dotąd w każdy bal walentynkowy spacerowałem sobie po lesie sam ze sobą. Ale ten rok musiał być inny! Powoli podniosłem się ze swego leża. Szczerbatek, co ciekawe, dalej spał. Najwidoczniej przeżywał to tak samo jak ja. Nie było sensu go budzić. Po cichutku przekradłem się do szafy. Szybkie przebranie się i już jestem na dole. Ojciec gdzieś poszedł, pewnie znowu jakieś problemy w wiosce. Zjadłem śniadanie i wyruszyłem do Astrid. - Oby się zgodziła, oby się zgodziła, oby się zgodziła… - tak mniej więcej wyglądały moje myśli. Już z daleka zauważyłem Astrid, siedzącą na ławce przy swoim domu. Mieszkała w nim sama. Była sierotą. W wieku 5-ciu lat straciła rodziców, potem wuja Fina. Wszyscy zabici przez smoki. Dziewczyna już dawno się pogodziła z ich śmiercią, w końcu była wojowniczką, ale ja wiedziałem, że czasem nadal zdarzało się jej płakać po nocach. Raz nawet, kiedy przypadkiem przechodziłem wieczorem pod jej domem, słyszałem jak lamentowała. Nie byłem zdziwiony. Miała powód. Byłem już bardzo blisko, kiedy mnie zauważyła. Od razu wstała z ławki i walnęła prosto z mostu. - Czkawka, to prawda, że zaprosiłeś Mary na bal? - zapytała mnie Astrid. Acha, no to żeś ją zaprosił, stary. - Skąd o tym wiesz?! - zapytałem zdziwiony. - Rozmawiałam rano z Mary. Opowiedziała mi o wszystkim. - Ktoś jeszcze o tym wie? - Bliźniaki nas podsłuchiwały, a więc zapewne wie już pół wioski - powiedziała blondynka. - Wspaniale - szepnąłem do siebie - A wracając do pytania, tak, to prawda. - I co? - zapytała trochę sceptycznie Astrid. - Odmówiła. Ma już chłopaka na swojej wyspie i nie może iść. W tym momencie dziewczyna wyraźnie ożyła. Była jeszcze nadzieja. Próbowała jakoś pocieszyć chłopaka. - Przykro mi, Czkawka. Czekałeś na nią tyle lat - powiedziała czule wojowniczka. - Spokojnie, - odpowiedziałem - już mi lepiej. Astrid… Teraz albo nigdy. - … wiem, że raczej odmówisz, ale poszłabyś ze mną na ten bal. Astrid była zszokowana nie mniej, niż Mary. - On mnie zaprosił? - pomyślała dziewczyna. - O bogowie, a więc marzenia się spełniają! Ale chwila. On zapraszał już inną. A jeśli tak naprawdę mu na mnie nie zależy. Jeśli po tym balu znajdzie sobie jakąś inną. Muszę go sprawdzic. Astrid zamrugała oczami do Czkawki , po czym odwróciła głowę, udając obrażoną. - No nie wiem, Czkawka - powiedziała zamyślona - przecież chciałeś iść z inną. A gdy ta dała ci kosza, chcesz iść ze mną. No nie wiem… - Astrid - powiedział chłopak - jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą dziewczyną. Powinienem od razu zaprosić ciebie. Czy wybaczysz mi ten błąd? Spojrzała z powrotem na niego, po czym się uśmiechnęła. - Oczywiście, że tak. - Dziękuję! - krzyknął uradowany chłopak. Po tych słowach przytulił dziewczynę, pożegnał się z nią i poszedł w stronę swojego domu. Dziewczyna powoli usiadła na ławce i znów odpłynęła. Rozdział 21 Powoli szedłem przez wioskę. Do balu zostało kilka dni i wszyscy w osadzie byli bardzo tym faktem poruszeni. Większość z nich była szczęśliwa, gdyż udało im się zaprosić ich drugie połówki. Ale to ja byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Berk. Moja ukochana się zgodziła. Nic innego się już dla mnie nie liczyło, poza przeczekaniem tych kilku dni. Poszedłem na spacer do lasu. Doszedłem aż nad Krucze Urwisko. Usiadłem na kamieniu nad jeziorkiem i zacząłem wspominać jak znalazłem Szczerbatka, jak go pielęgnowałem i co wydarzyło się później. Zapewne powspominałbym sobie tak do wieczora, ale nagle usłyszałem szelest w krzakach. To była Mary. - Co tutaj robisz? - zapytałem. - Zwiedzam wyspę - odpowiedziała, po czym dodała - i widzę, że było warto. - Podoba ci się to miejsce? - Jest naprawdę piękne - powiedziała, siadając obok mnie - Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? - To dosyć długa historia. - Mam czas. - No dobrze. I zacząłem jej opowiadać całą historię od samego początku. Cały czas słuchała z zaciekawieniem. Ani się obejrzeliśmy a był już bardzo późny wieczór. Trzeba było wracać. W połowie drogi powrotnej, Mary zadała mi pytanie. - Czkawka, to prawda, że idziesz na bal z Astrid? Wypuściłem głośno powietrze i spytałem: - Czy na tej wyspie można mieć choć trochę prywatności? Skąd to wiesz? - Bliźniaki. No tak. Mieczyk i Szpadka są wszędzie. Nic przed nimi się nie ukryje. Rozmawialiśmy tak, aż doszliśmy pod jej dom. Wtedy odwróciła się do mnie i mnie przytuliła, tak jak wtedy w porcie. - Naprawdę mi przykro, że cię tak zraniłam Czkawka. Mam nadzieję, że nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi? - Pewnie, że tak. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała - dobranoc. - Dobranoc. I znowu wracałem przez wioskę. Berk nocą było naprawdę piękne. Rozdział 22 Nareszcie! Nadszedł TEN dzień, a mówiąc TEN dzień mam na myśli oczywiście Walentynki. Nawet Szczerbatek był tego dnia jakoś weselszy. Bal miał się odbyć dopiero późnym popołudniem, więc miałem cały dzień na ogarnięcie się. Wykąpałem się, elegancko się ubrałem ( w końcu była okazja), przyszykowałem Szczerbatka. Tak dokładnie. W tym roku można było przyprowadzać ze sobą smoki. Moim zdaniem, był to średni pomysł. Wprawdzie Śledzik, Mieczyk i Sączysmark nie mieli pary, ale i tak przychodzili ( Szpadka też przychodziła, ale nie miała zamiaru spędzać całego wieczoru ze Śledzikiem, o Sączysmarku nie wspominając). Mieli w planach wziąć ze sobą swoje smoki. Sączysmark plus bliźniaki i ich smoki, będzie nieciekawie. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo zbliżała się już pora do wyjścia. Cały dzień zszedł mi na przygotowaniu się. Trzeba było się już zbierać. Zszedłem na dół. Ojca jak zwykle w ten dzień nie było w domu. W święto zakochanych zawsze gdzieś znikał. Ponoć ten dzień za bardzo przypominał mu o mojej matce. Matce, której prawie w ogóle nie znałem. Wyszedłem. Przechodząc przez wioskę widziałem tę euforię. Jak co roku. Różnica była taka, że tym razem ja również należałem do tego grona. Doszedłem pod dom Astrid. Zapukałem. Drzwi się otworzyły, i nastąpiło coś, co legendarny lud Sycylijczyków nazywał ,,porażeniem pioruna’’ ( z pozdrowieniami dla fanów Ojca Chrzestnego) . ,,Owy ,,piorun’’ polegał na tym, że gdy mężczyzna miał ujrzeć kobietę, w której zakochiwał się od pierwszego wejrzenia, stawał jak sparaliżowany. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie wiedział co zrobić. Jakby poraził go piorun. Widziałem Astrid już z tysiąc razy wcześniej, ale dzisiaj wyglądała niesamowicie. Miała na sobie niebieską suknię, która idealnie podkreślała jej niebieskie oczy. Nie patrzyłem na to jakie wspaniałe kokardki czy falbanki miała na tej sukni. Próbowałem bowiem dojść do siebie po ,,piorunie’’. - Czkawka? Żyjesz? - zapytała Astrid, wymachując rękoma przed moimi oczyma. Dopiero wtedy doszedłem do siebie. - Wybacz. Po prostu… wyglądasz przepięknie. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała rumieniąc się - ty też wyglądasz świetnie. Inne pary już szły w stronę Twierdzy, więc poszliśmy w ich ślady. Przeszliśmy przez wioskę, weszliśmy po długich schodach, a następnie do głównej sali. Ktokolwiek dekorował tę salę, odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Nigdzie nie widziałem Mary. Pewnie została u siebie. Wszyscy już byli. Pyskacz wygłosił przemowę, po czym rozpoczął bal. Orkiestra zaczęła grać jakiś romantyczny, wolny kawałek. Wszystkie pary weszły na parkiet. Astrid w jednym momencie mnie tam zaciągnęła. - Astrid - szepnąłem - ja nie umiem tańczyć. - Ja też nie - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Była czarująca. Mimo wszystko zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Szło nam naprawdę dobrze. Potem ciut żywsze kawałki, a ja z Astrid cały czas tańczyłem. Byłem szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Zauważyłem, że ona też. Po jakiejś godzinie tańczenia postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie przerwę. Napiłem się czegoś, porozmawiałem ze Śledzikiem, krótko mówiąc relaksowałem się. W pewnym momencie podeszła do mnie Astrid. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. - Czkawka możemy na chwilę wyjść. Źle się czuję. - Jasne. I wyszliśmy. Co ciekawe słońce dopiero zachodziło. Widok był wspaniały. ' Nie miejcie złudzeń. Następny rozdział będzie finałem. Postaram się dodać jutro rano.' FINAŁ Uwaga! Rozdział może zawierać drastyczne treści dla anty-fanów Hicstrid. ''' '''Gratuluję również Astriś111 100. komentarza. Finał jest twój. ' '''Usiedliśmy na schodach. Patrzyliśmy się w słońce jak w ósmy cud świata. Siedzieliśmy tak w milczeniu. Chciałem wtedy powiedzieć jej jak bardzo ją kocham. Ale jeśli mnie odrzuci? Co wtedy? Postanowiłem rozegrać to na spokojnie. - Już ci lepiej? - zapytałem. Spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi oczyma. Uśmiechnęła się. - Tak. Dziękuję. Wstałem, żeby rozprostować nogi, ale Astrid złapała mnie za rękę i powiedziała. - Proszę cię, zostań - powiedziała to tak jakby bała się, że odejdę na zawsze.- chcę pobyć tutaj z tobą. Ona naprawdę to powiedziała? Usiadłem z powrotem. Trzeba działać. - Astrid, dziękuję ci za to, że przez te ostatnie miesiące tak bardzo mnie wspierałaś. I za to, że nie nienawidziłaś mnie, kiedy inni to robili. I za to, że jesteś taka wspaniała. Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej. Przytuliła się do mnie. - Kocham cię, Czkawka- szepnęła mi do ucha. Dwa słowa. Wystarczyły te dwa słowa i moje życie się odmieniło. Znalazło jakiś sens. Ktoś kogo kochałem, odwzajemnił to uczucie. - Ja ciebie też, Astrid. Po chwili nasze usta się złączyły. Słońce grzało. Reszta wioski tańczyła, a ja… nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Wiedziałem jedno. Chciałem, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. I tutaj zakończę opowiadanie wam mojej historii. Tak wyglądało moje życie. Przeżyłem później jeszcze wiele wspaniałych przygód…, ale to już temat na zupełnie inną opowieść. '''To już koniec tego opka. Dziękuję wam wszystkim za pozytywne komentarze. Niektórzy z was zapewne będą chcieli jeszcze jakiegoś opowiadania, i spokojnie, będę dalej pisał. Co do tego ,,większego opowiadania’’ - informacji wypatrujcie na moim profilu ( cośtam napisze na tablicy). I jeszcze raz dzięki za 100 komentów.' 12.03.2015 - Z powodu mej głupoty komentów jest jednak 51. Bywa... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone